A slot machine is a casino gambling machine with reels of indicia. When a wager is placed, a wagering game can be initiated on the slot machine. The wagering game can involve the reels of indicia spinning into random positions. An award for the wagering game can be determined using the random positions of indicia. The positions of the indicia can be compared to outcomes in a pay table. For some outcomes, a bonus game can be initiated. The bonus game can award an additional award to a patron.
The bonus game can include a wheel. The wheel can spin around during the bonus game. The wheel can be divided into a number of equal segments and the odds of winning each segment can differ from one another or be equal depending on the game being played. Each segment can be associated with a number. The wheel can include a pointer that rubs against the wheel to slow it down. When the wheel stops, the number associated with the segment pointed can be awarded to the patron.